When Darkness falls
by H. Mikuo-Vocaloid of Death
Summary: A Boy in his teens has problems, every teen does. But what happens when u put a teen in the middle of a Zombie Apocalypse, well lets say all hell breaks loose. Akio now has to face the undead citizens of hell, fighting to survive with other survivors. But...how long till he goes over the edge? How long till he loses what he loves...how long till he joins the undead army?


**Herro people of the internet, I am starting up my first little fanfic, and I would love to get a few Oc's to make it happen. First I will say no super powers because those will not be accepted. Second no complaining if your Oc wasn't picked, I might use it later. And last please give me a oc that makes sense, I don't want crappy characters,just sayin. Please give earnestly. ^_-**

***Note:Also if your Oc is killed off, be happy it was in there in the first place ^_^.***

Name: Akio Carter

Age: 17

Birthday:October 9

-Appearance-

Eye Color:Violet

Race:Mixed-Part Asian and Part Caucasian

Height and Weight: H:6'3 W:147 lb's

Hair:White,sweeps off to the left side of his head, Upper neck length.

Body:Fit, But not overly muscular.

Scars, tattoos, or piercings:Ear piercing on both ears,diamond studs.

-Personality-

What do they act like:Friendly to those he knows,Cold to those he hate. Is a bit overprotective of his Younger sisters, Never allows anyone to get to personal with them unless they are a girl. Doesn't make many friends because of his cold personality.

What are their traits: Cold, but not mean. Is a person who has a bad sense of humor(Doesn't like jokes). Likes to take things the wrong way, but not on purpose.

How do they act around their friends:Friendly and protective. Acts like a step brother to them all.

How do they act around kids:Is not a fan of children who are 4 and over but can get along with them.

-Information-

History before the outbreak: Used to go to an over seas school before his mother got sick and he had to move back. She recovered but he decided to stay just in case she got sick again. Went back to finish high school in his hometown and met up with some trouble on his first day there. A couple guys thought it was fun to pick on the new guy, luckily Akio already knew what to expect as he ignored their jeers for three weeks. He made friends and he was doing great in school.

Likes:Girls, Motor Bikes, Video games, Food, and Bokken.

Dislikes:Jocks, Weak willed people,Dead things,and Losing friends and family.

Favorite Color(s):Purple and green

Favorite food(s):Chinese, Japanese, and Italian food

Favorite animal(s):Wolfs and Cats

What do people mostly call them?:Carter,Aki, or Akio

Love Interest?:His childhood Friend, and A girl he met in class(Both you will learn about soon enough).

Do they have an animal:A cat named Dexter

First Weapon: Bokken Sword

Second Weapon:Sniper Rifle(AWP to be exact)

Other: A large kitchen knife

-Clothing-

Casual:Red tee with a Violet Hoodie(No zipper).Black jeans and Purple and Red Nike's.

Sleepwear:A black t-shirt and cameo shorts.

Other:Wears a Ring on both of his index fingers and a wears a hat.

Advantages:Strong and agile

Disadvantages:Trust issues

Location at the beginning of the Outbreak: At home in bed

Family: Father (living or dead):Dead,Felix Carter

Mother (living or dead):Living,Akiko Carter

Brothers (living or dead):N/A

Sisters (living or dead):Two Sisters,Living,Akiko Carter(16 yrs),Akito Carter(16 yrs),twins

Reaction to other OC's: Depends on who they are, Either cold or friendly

Anything extra?:Nope

-0-0-0

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

-Appearance-

Eye Color:

Race:

Height and Weight:

Hair:

Body:

Scars, tattoos, or piercings:

-Personality-

What do they act like:

What are their traits:

How do they act around their friends:

How do they act around kids:

-Information-

History before the outbreak:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite Color(s):

Favorite food(s):

Favorite animal(s):

What do people mostly call them?:

Love Interest?:

Do they have an animal:

First Weapon:

Second Weapon:

Other:

-Clothing-

Casual:

Sleepwear:

Other:

What do they think of Alice:

Advantages:

Disadvantages:

Location at the beginning of the Outbreak:

Family: Father (living or dead):

Mother (living or dead):

Brothers (living or dead):

Sisters (living or dead):

Reaction to other OCs:

Anything extra?:


End file.
